


「相二」回甘

by dika10969



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969
Summary: 一句话Y2





	「相二」回甘

这是一场情景剧，抑或称为哑剧可能会更合适，相叶想。二宫和也跪在他身前给他口，发顶有几个旋他看得一清二楚，二宫技术熟练，舌尖抵着马眼绕圈，手指快速抚弄着根部昂扬的青筋。相叶简直不敢相信眼前这样离奇又绮丽的场景，但每根神经绷紧的快感提醒他，it's real。

做人就是要keep real。

于是他抓紧二宫和也发旋处的头发，往他口腔中最深的嫩肉研磨，模仿性爱一般来回快速抽插着，二宫似乎有些抗拒，他摇着头，无法自控的干呕也只成了射精前的预兆。

相叶将手掐在二宫脖子上，射出来的那瞬间至少是用了八成的力。二宫干咳起来，白色的浑浊液体星星点点地从深红的双唇间喷溅出来，他还是咽下去大半。

这个场景太性感了，二宫和也笑起来，他嘟着嘴像在索吻又像在撒娇，相叶雅纪转身把自己嘴里的Marlboro塞给他，“事后烟”他说，“刚刚，很爽。”

二宫和也用力吸了一口，烟头上明明灭灭的火光快速燃烧，深色的烟草瞬间成了一段灰烬，掉落在地毯上烫出一个小洞，像青蛙的井口，也像唯一的出路。他说，“你很厉害啊。”

相叶翻了个白眼，嘴角往下撇，“你也很熟练啊。”

二宫将烟头随意地丢在地板上，把身上弄脏了的t恤脱掉，露出纤细的腰肢。他全身只着一条内裤，就那样赤裸地爬到相叶身上去。他从他的喉结吻起，路遇他锋利的下颌，目的地是双唇间藏着的蜜果。相叶雅纪抚摸着二宫和也身上的肋骨，生硬的触感。他真觉得这个人其实应该连骨头都要是酥的，那些气势只是东京与生俱来附赠的礼物，并不是小猫皮毛下真实的骨肉。

吃干抹尽。

相叶雅纪按住二宫肩膀，将他抱在书桌上来来回回顶弄。那柔软的小穴跟吃不够似的，紧紧咬住性器，半点都不舍得放松。他用力顶撞着最深处的那块嫩肉，听着二宫沙哑的嗓音不断呻吟着，相叶伸手握住了二宫的前端，稍长的指甲抠弄着尿道口，淡淡的白色液体染了满手。

“不太浓啊。”相叶啄了一下二宫和也的睫毛，“跟sho酱最近做得有点多？”

二宫和也听到这个名字猛地浑身颤了一下，从耳尖蔓延起好看的粉红色，他前端洋洋洒洒的泄了出来，后穴像报复似的咬紧。相叶雅纪深吸一口气，还是没忍住，二宫和也不再说话，从相叶身上爬起来，浑浊浓稠的白从他双腿之间流淌下来，看起来格外的脆弱不堪，又让人忍不住想要吞吃入腹。

相叶又点燃了一根Marlboro，吸了两口又忽而转过去吻二宫和也，将成团的烟雾送入他口中。二宫被熏得迷迷糊糊之时，相叶拿烟头烫了一下他那白嫩的臀瓣，留下黑色的烫伤印记。二宫痛得喊了一声，却带着埋藏深处的媚意，听得人发麻。

“去见sho酱吧。”相叶雅纪说。

END.


End file.
